The Beauty and the Geek
by AmethysToriii
Summary: Nerd girl, Amu meets hot playboy, Ikuto. Hiding behind those baggy clothes, Amu is actually dayum hot. During one ordinary English class, Amu accidentally reveals her true beauty. Ikuto is attracted to Amu, but who will win her love? Hot soccer captain/step brother Kukai, or sexy playboy Ikuto? Read to find out...
1. Prologue

**|~A/N~|**

**In this fanfiction:**

**1. No charas. Except some that are in human form. (Charas are little flying people that come out of eggs)**

**2. Utau and Ikuto are not siblings.**

**3. Easter does not exist. (There are no evil people)**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to help correct me on things or tell me if you don't like parts of the story, don't be shy! I won't bite! And sometimes it might take a long time for me to update because I've got school, so please be patient!**

**Umm... there is some Japanese in my fanfic not complicated, just easy words like 'minna' (Everyone), 'gomenesai' (sorry) and so on in the following chapters. Oh, and there is some coarse language in the following chapters, so read at your own risk. Sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the plot so please do not copy!**

**AmethysToriii out xx**

_HERE'S THE PROLOGUE!_

Nerd girl, Amu, starts her second year at Seiyo Academy. She meets hot playboy of the school, Ikuto. But nerdy Amu is actually dayum hot behind those big baggy clothes. One day, during a normal English class, Ikuto discovers that she is actually pretty, and is surprised that she doesn't go all fangirly over him like all the other girls do. Ikuto gets interested in Amu but she hates him.

Will Ikuto get Amu to notice him without ruining his reputation? Or will Amu fall in love will her step-brother, Kukai? How will this love story end? Find out by going to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Nerd Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Well then, here's chapter one!**

**Chapter 1: Nerd Girl**

**~Amu's Pov~**

"HINAMORIII, WAKE UP!"

It was my first day of my second year at Seiyo Academy, a boarding school which had no uniform.

My stepbrother, Souma Kukai was shouting down the hallways at me to wake up.

"HAIII ONII-CHAN!"

I quickly slipped on some tight clothes and then my baggy pants and extra-large t-shirt on. I ran into the bathroom, adjust my worn out sun hat so that my hair cannot be seen, and placed on my oversized nerdy glasses.

This was my usual 'uniform', but I wore normal 'un-nerdy' clothes on the weekends and stuff.

**~No Pov~**

Hinamori Amu underneath the nerdy look, was a natural beauty. She had a small waist, B cup breasts, smooth pale crème coloured skin, perfect slim thighs, curves all in the right places, just exactly what you would call a beautiful body, with added in, long waist-length rosy pink hair.

Her overly large t-shirts usually had stains of jam or yesterday's lunch. Everyone assumed that her hair was so disgusting that she had split ends with split ends on every hair, because she wore a bog, floppy brimmed hat, hiding every hair from eyesight.

They also thought that her face was full of pimples and spots. Well, no-one could even see her face! Her large nerdy glasses with grey swirls entirely covered her face.

**~Amu's Pov~**

My brother knew about my tendency to have a nerd personality and wear nerd clothes. But, I have a good reason for that. In primary school, I used to have a boyfriend named Tadase.

Tadase was the best boyfriend I could have ever wished for, but suddenly, one day, my mother remarried to another man. A man who's child was named Kukai Souma.

Now, Kukai is my stepbrother. I immediately fell in love with Kukai, a boy who was caring, sporty, funny and hot. I then broke up with Tadase and spent more time with my stepbrother.

Tadase got really pissed at me for not telling him a reason why I broke up with him, so he has been searching for me for the past 4 years to get me back.

When I was ready, I stacked a pile of Fairy Tail manga into my bag, and wheeled my suitcases out the door after my brother. I then stacked my suitcases in the car.

"I call dibs!"

"Fine, but I'm getting the front seat next time!"

I slipped into the back seat and off we went, with my mum driving.

"Darling, do you have to wear those rags?"

"Yes mum, don't you know how Tadase is after me. And even better, no one will want me as a girlfriend if I look like this, so no more boy problems for me!"

"Okay honey, I can't do anything if this is what you want..."

"Thanks for understanding mum!"

The drive continued on with an awkward silence.

"Wow that was fast, we're here! Sorry, see ya later Amu, I've got a soccer match to get to," Kukai said while exiting the car.

"Okay bye Kukai, good luck! And pretend that you don't know me and think that I am a nerd! I really don't want to ruin your reputation!"

"Roger, but remember, I really don't want to do this Amu, I'm just following your orders!"

"Whatever. It's fine, now just go!"

As I entered the huge gates of Seiyo Academy, I saw Rima, my best friend and ran towards her.

Rima has been my best friend for ages. She was my friend in primary school and has helped protect me by dressing up as a nerd as well.

Rima was wearing an oversized white t-shirt, pink fairy tutu, black worn-out ballet flats, huge nerdy glasses, and a large brimmed hat to hide her hair like me.

Rima was actually really pretty and cute behind those clothes. She had long wavy golden hair and golden eyes, and a petite figure that attracted many boys. She transferred to Seiyo Academy as well, last year.

Seiyo Academy was a rich prestigious boarding school. My family is actually really rich, but obviously no-one would even think of that when I'm dressed like this. They probably think I stole all the money or something.

"Hi Rima!"

"Hey Amu, you know I've been waiting for you for agesss. My suitcases are so big!"

"Sorry! Hey what's your dorm number?"

"My dorm number is 224."

"OMG yay! Me too!"

"Cool lets go to our dorm to put down our luggage then!"

We walked down the academy's hallways to the dorm section of the school, when a huge voice stopped us.

"HI AMU-CHI AND RIMA-CHI!"

"Hi Yaya!," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Yaya, how was your holidays?"

"GREAT! I REWATCHED FAIRY TAIL! DO YOU HAVE ANY CANDY?"

Yaya was another friend nerd of mine. She also got bullied like me, so I gave her some of my candy to cheer her up once, and she suddenly became one of my two friends.

She gets sugar-high and starts jumping off walls if you give her some candy, so she got picked on for being so hyperactive and cheery.

"No, sorry Yaya..."

"Hey, have you watched the recent episode of Fairy Tail? Wasn't it sad when Gray died?"

"Oh my gosh! But then Ultear saved him! I can't believe that her life was only worth one minute!"

**(Spoiler alert! I'm so sorry for the people that haven't watched it yet!)**

"I KNOW RIGHT! "

"Hey Yaya, why do you always have to scream? And also, what's your dorm number?"

"I'M JUST GONNA IGNORE THE FIRST QUESTION AND IT'S 223."

"Yay! Yours is right next to ours!"

We all left for our dorms.

"Well, then here is our dorm," Rima told me.

"I've got to go get some food from the cafeteria, be back in 5 minutes, Rima."

"Sure thing!"

I was walking down the hallway looking at the time on my phone until...

"Excuse moi, GEEK!"

**A/N**

**Chapter 1 finished! Thankyou everyone for reading! Hehe I left a cliffhanger! (Cue evil laugh)**

**Did you guys like that? Is the plot okay? Please review and favourite if you want more chapters!**

**If you have any ideas for me please PM me. I have already wrote a couple more chapters so I will be updating a new chapter every week or so IF I get good reviews and stuff, so please review!**

**I've already posted this story so far on Wattpad so if u have it, you can check my story out there! Same name same story!**

**I would like to thank SmileyFace_XD for being my official editor! (On Wattpad) SHOUTOUT!**

**Um... I'm not definite about the couple of this fanfic so please vote! I was going to make it Kukamu (Kukai x Amu) but I don't know. Please don't be sad if I don't end up using the couple you guys voted for, I just need an idea, so please vote:**

**Kukamu (Kukai x Amu)**

**or**

**Amuto (Ikuto x Amu)**

**Please**

**Vote**

**Comment**

**Share**

**Thx**

**- Love AmethysToriii xxx**


	3. AN

Sorry this isn't a chapter!

A/N

If any of you guys have Wattpad, feel free to follow me and read 'The Beauty and the Geek' so far…I've got 17 chapters published so far on Wattpad. If not, don't worry! I'll be posting here daily as well, so stay tuned!

Xxx

Amethystoriii out .


	4. Chapter 2: The Populars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 2: The Populars**

***Flashback***

"I've got to get some food from the cafeteria, be back in 5 minutes Rima."

"Sure thing!"

I was walking down the hallway looking at the time on my phone until...

"Excuse moi, GEEK!"

***Flashback End***

**~Amu's Pov~**

"Excuse moi, GEEK!"

There standing in front of me was the group proclaimed to be 'The Populars'.

'The Populars' was a group of 'special' students who thought that they were so popular, that they could bully other students their age. This group consists of Utau, Ikuto, Saaya, Nagihiko, and Kukai.

**~No Pov~**

**(Introduction time!)**

Utau was claimed to be the Queen of the Populars.

Utau Hoshina was a spoiled teen, she had long blond hair tied up in two ponytails, and her bangs stopped short right above her amethyst coloured eyes.

She was very pretty and admired by many guys and girls throughout the school, and she had a huge crush on Ikuto.

Next to Utau was the King, or Leader of the Populars, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto was the number one hot heartthrob of the school.

Every day he would get millions of love letters in his locker, or roses thrown at him whilst walking down the school hallways. He attracted them all with his mesmerising sapphire eyes, and midnight blue hair.

He also had fast reflexes, perfect straight A+'s (even though he didn't even attend class most times. He would spend the day lounging on the school rooftop because he didn't feel like going to class and getting jumped on by fangirls), and he plays the violin skillfully.

He was respected by the whole school, except by Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya.

To the left of the Queen, Utau was Saaya Yamabuki.

Saaya was the most spoiled bitch you could ever come across and her painfully obvious crush on Ikuto made everyone feel sick, and her snobbish attitude went well with her perfect red curls and green eyes which attracted well, nobody.

Most people don't even know why she was put in The Populars.

Next to Ikuto was Nagihiko.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, he was considered a gentle, nice and polite boy who had a passion for traditional Japanese dancing. But, he still sometimes played basketball with Kukai.

He had long indigo hair and amber eyes, and there was a rumour going around about Nagihiko cross-dressing.

Lucky last, was Kukai.

Kukai wasn't here today because he had a grand-finals soccer match. But, Kukai never wanted to join The Populars. He didn't like it how they always bullied kids without a reason, and he would definitely not tell them about Amu being his stepsister.

He was automatically put in because he was so popular and loved by all the girls, especially as a soccer jock.

Kukai Souma had gorgeous bright emerald eyes, tousled brown hair and small silver earrings that shimmered from each ear. He was the athlete of the group, exceeding every sport, but favouring soccer the most.

**~Amu's Pov~**

"UH," Utau said. "Move! Are you deaf?"

"Well, I don't follow orders from people who think that they are better than everyone else, so go and tell someone who actually cares," I shot back at her.

And with that, I walked away.

"Ooh excuse me. No one ever gets away with talking back to us, well in fact, no one has ever even talked back to us."

I turned around to see Saaya kick me right in the stomach with her 10-inch high heels. I dropped to the floor clutching my stomach while she dragged me down the hallway to Utau and the others.

The next thing I felt was gooey white sauce sliding down my face from my hat with salad bits on it.

"Serves, you right LOSER!"

"AHAHA nice one Utau."

"Thanks. So this is what you get if you talk back to us, nerd. Want some more salad on your hair? Wait. I can't even see your hair, maybe you don't have any. So want some more salad on your STUPID HAT?"

"HAHA I hear no reply, are you finally scared enough to obey us now? HAHA!"

They laughed menacingly and strutted away.

"Stop right there, bitches. Acting like you're better than everyone, you should go to hell! What would you feel like if I did that to you? Bitches.

And Utau, Saaya and the rest of The Populars just stood there, dumbfounded.

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

'Wow, no one has ever talked back to Saaya and Utau like this before.

Feisty, eh? This nerd is interesting! Dorks are supposed to be shy and scared of us and obey us.

Wow, I wonder if she's hiding anything because this is weird. I couldn't even see any of her hair or anything. Hmm...maybe Utau was right. Maybe she doesn't have any hair,' I thought silently to myself while Saaya and Utau were giggling about some random guy.

'I want to actually attend class for once to watch this geek. But what about the fangirls? Hmm this geek is more important than annoying fangirls. Wait, what did I just say? Did I just say that someone is important? Wow, get yourself together Ikuto! You're the number one heartthrob playboy of the Seiyo Academy!' I thought to myself again.

I walked to the principal's office to ask for a little favour. After all, I am the king of the school.

**A/N-**

**End of chapter 2! Hehe what is this favour? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thx to all the people who have bothered reading my story! Also a big thx to SmileyFace_XD (On Wattpad) for making my cover! Its good right?**

**Please review and favourite!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well... I hope you peeps out there would keep reading my Fanfic! XD**

**~AmethysToriii out . **


	5. Chapter 3: Playboy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 3: Playboy**

***Flashback***

I walked to the principal's office to ask a little favour. After all, I am the king of the school.

***Flashback End***

**~Amu's Pov~**

I ran to my dorm to clean up my messy hat. I needed it before class started, to hide my rose pink hair.

"Oh my god Amu, what happened to you?"

"I just got salad dumped on me by 'The Populars'. More like 'The Bitches'."

"Class is starting in like 10 minutes! We need to get you cleaned up!"

**~10 minutes later~**

"BRIIINNGGGGGG!"

**~5 minutes later~**

"OMG it's the first day and we're already late!"

"Please just 5 more minutes, there's still bits of lettuce on your hat and uniform!"

"It's okay Rima, thanks for helping. Come on, let's race!"

"Kay, but the last one is buying lunch!"

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us until we got to our first class, maths. We were leaning outside of the classroom wall, panting. All we could hear was squealing and squealing. Jeez, is the teacher even in there? I know eavesdropping is bad, but it was so loud that the aliens on Pluto could hear it!

"OMG IKUTO SAMA IS ACTUALLY AT CLASS!"

"IKUTO SAMA CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

"No," he said straight away.

"OMG HE REJECTED ME!"

Then the girl faints.

"IKUTO SAMA, REJECT ME TOO!"

"Okay. What the hell is going on in there?"

"No idea, it sounds like a celebrity is in there."

We walked into the room and all we saw was a whole lot of girls crowding around something in the back corner of the room, I think I saw a glimpse of blue hair.

Geez, who has blue hair these days, wait... I shouldn't be talking cause I've got pink hair. Rima found empty seats for us at the back and we sat down to wait...

"Ew, what are they wearing?"

"Double eww, forget their clothes, look at their hair!"

"What hair? I don't see any!"

"Is that salad that girl's got on her uniform?"

"I think so. It looks like they just stepped out of a garbage truck!"

And the insults just went on and on...

**~2 minutes later~**

Finally, Nikaidou sensei walked into the classroom. The noise calmed down.

"Hi, I am Nikaidou sensei, I am your homeroom teacher. Sorry I'm late, I tripped a few times on the stairs. A person has asked me to arrange the seat of Himamori Amu."

"What? Why me? And its Hinamori, sensei."

"I do not know who or why, but it must be done, Himamori Amu.

"Urghh its Hinamori- wait, never mind! Now, where do I have to sit?"

"Next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto-kun, put your hand up."

"WHAT?! Please, not him, please let me sit somewhere else, sensei!"

"I am sorry Himamori-san, but you will have to."

"WHAT, NO FAIR. A GEEK IS SITTING NEXT TO MY IKUTO DARLING?"

"NOOOO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN"

"I'LL PAY YOU $100 IF WE CAN SWAP SEATS!"

"WHAT IF I PAID YOU $500?"

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

Wow, since when did I become someone's darling and how can my beauty not attract this nerd? She didn't even want to sit next to me, how interesting, I am definitely going to classes from now on, and I've got to tell the others.

**~Amu's Pov~**

Chaos erupted for another 5 minutes until Ikuto walked out of the classroom for some reason. And then all the fangirls rushed out chasing him.

"Wow, what a sad life that playboy has! He's not even attractive..."

"Yet he gets so much unwanted attention."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rima."

"Smart brains think alike, right?"

"Right!"

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Nikaidou sensei shouted.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really have any students left to teach and I'm sick of the squealing and arguing. Why did Ikuto have to come back today? Gosh, it's always chaos when he is here, but skipping class is bad as well, oh well... So, class dismissed, you can go back to your dorms."

~On the way to the dorms~

"Well, that was a great period!"

"Yeah, we learnt soooo much stuff," I said sarcastically with Rima.

"It was because of that stupid playboy called Ikuto. Urghh he was part of the group that spilled salad on me this morning."

"Really? I think its payback time...

**A/N-**

**Hey Guyssssss!**

**Teehee did u guys find out what the favour was? hehe**

**Thx for reading!**

**If u peeps have any ideas for my story plz let me know!**

**Pls review and favourite!**

**P.S. pls follow as well!**

**~AmethysToriii out XD**


	6. Chapter 4: Dancing with the Geeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 4: Dancing with the Geeks**

***Flashback***

"Well, that was a greaatttt period!"

"Yeah, we learnt soooo much stuff."

"It was because of that stupid playboy called Ikuto. Urghh he was part of the group that spilled salad on me this morning."

"Really? I think it's payback time..."

***Flashback End***

**~Amu's Pov~**

As we walked back to our dorm, I overheard familiar voices in the dorm next to ours, dorm 225.

I walked towards the dorm and leaned against the slightly opened door. Rima couldn't be bothered so she walked back into our dorm to listen to music.

I was trying to hear as much as I could and it seemed like there were around 5 people in the room, both girls and boys talking about a person.

I was about to leave to my dorm because eavesdropping was bad. But, then I heard my name. I stopped in my tracks, went back and put my ear against the door again. I heard...

"Hinamori Amu is such a nerd, she sure is interesting though..."

These people were probably discussing how much of a nerd I am. I had no intention of listening to any more comments after this morning, so I headed back to my dorm.

I better wash my hat completely before next period, I've got dance next.

"What were the people next door talking about, Amu?"

"You know what? I heard my name, but then I realised that they were just talking about how nerdy I am."

"Okay, well are you sure you still want to be a nerd?"

"Well yeah, I have to, right?"

"Right."

"..."

~30 minutes later~

We walked into the dance hall and looked around for any sign of Ikuto.

"Yay, no Ikuto!"

"Finally, a proper lesson!"

We look while Rima went to the back of the hall to watch 'Kill la Kill' on her phone, I was getting insulted by all the other girls...

"Ew, why is she wearing a hat indoors?"

"Even the hat looks disgusting!"

"Are you even allowed to wear hats inside?"

"I don't think so, but maybe she has too many nits that she has to wear a hat."

"Eww stay away from her!"

Uh, I hate it how I have to be a nerd. If I wasn't keeping my nerdiness, I would've beaten the crap out of them by now! And finally, the teacher walked in.

"Minna, I am Temari sensei, and we have a student teacher here today, Rhythm sensei. Today we are going to dance to a song called 'Swan Lak-"

Nagi walks in.

"SQUEEEEE Nagi looks as graceful as ever!"

"I can't believe he is in my class this year! I have been waiting for agesss!"

"He is just so hot!"

The girl faint.

"Oh no, what have I done? I must get her to the school infirmary immediately!"

Then he ran off carrying the girl bridal style.

"OMG THAT GIRL WAS SOOO LUCKY!"

All the fangirls pretend to faint.

"Wow, all of the girls are dropping to the ground, are they all dying?"

"I think so. It looks like a war zone filled with corpses here."

"Yay! Corpses party time!"

"Haha that was funny Amu. Don't you think that guy looked like a girl?"

"Lol Rima. Maybe he, or she cross dresses?

"Hmm, maybe. I would love to see that!"

"Hehe."

"I'm sorry to all of the people who didn't actually TRY to faint, but I cannot teach dance with this amount of people left, sorry Rhythm sensei, but try next time. CLASS DISMISSED!"

"OMG not againn."

"Hmm, is he THAT popular?"

"Wait, I think he is part of The Populars."

"You could've told me that before, Amu. Urghh, the nerve of that guy, but did actually he hurt you?"

"Nah, it was the girls of the group, Utau and Saaya I think."

"Okay, but don't worry, we will take revenge, one day."

"For now, let's keep our identity hidden and go back to our dorms."

"Sure."

**~Back at the dorm~**

"Why don't we totally full-on prank them on April Fools Day?"

"But that's like 2 months away Rima!"

"Well, that gives us more time to prepare!"

"Okay then, we have got half an hour until next period, which is music, so let's think of some pranks!"

**~Utau's Pov~**

I walked back to my dorm for a 5 minutes break with Saaya and lay on my bed, tired of all the fangirls and fanboys squealing the whole period!

Lucky class didn't get cancelled because of them. But, I do love being popular.

I checked my timetable.

Yes!

I have music next! My favourite subject.

My voice is absolutely amazing and I once sang at a primary school Christmas concert and now everyone knows that my voice is like an angel, so they all treat me like an idol.

And, apparently the dorks are going to be in my class, according to Ikuto.

Lucky me, I'll get to dump salad on them again, unless they have actually came to their senses to NOT ever talk back to us.

"Hey Saaya, what do you have next period?"

"I've got maths."

"Yay! I'll have the dorks all to myself next period then, hehe!"

"Ohh, not fair! But I will get them all to myself in fourth period...I'll make sure to have heaps of fun!"

"Not as much fun as me though!"

"Hmm let's bet then, Utau."

"Fine, but the loser isn't allowed to talk to Ikuto for a week!"

"Woah, no wayyy I bet you can't do that!"

"Well, I'm not gonna lose!"

"Getting a little cocky there, are we, Saaya?"

"Haha you need to be cocky to win! Anyway, let's go to the cafeteria to meet with the others and then head to our classrooms later."

"Kay, come on, slowcoach!"

~Amu's Pov~

**|~25 minutes~|**

"We've got around 10 pranks. I guess that's good enough for now, let's go to the music classroom to listen to music before the teacher comes."

"Good idea, let's go!"

We walked to the music classroom hoping that it wouldn't get spoiled anymore, because of those 'popular' bitches.

**A/N-**

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Who do you think will win the bet?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Updating at : 24 reviews **

**Pls keep:**

**Reading**

**Reviewing**

**Favouriting**

**Following**

**xxx**

**~AmethysToriii out .**


	7. Chapter 5: Band in Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 5: Band in Music**

***Flashback***

"We've got around 10 pranks. I guess that's good enough for now, let's go to the music classroom to listen to music before the teacher comes."

"Good idea, let's go!"

We walked to the music classroom hoping that it wouldn't get spoiled anymore, because of those 'popular' bitches.

***Flashback End***

**~Amu's Pov~**

"Ew, her sense of fashion was probably flushed down the toilet!"

"I know right! The garbage collector department is that way." **(Lol i had this in my yr 7 project thing. anyway, read on!)**

"I know right!"

**~5 minutes later~**

"BRINGGG!"

I looked around and thought, 'Yay! No annoying boys who will cause the class to be dismissed like the last two!'

As I looked around, the teacher walked in.

"Everyone, I am Cecile sensei, I am your music teacher. Today we will be playing Meikyuu Butterfly as a band.

Go to your instruments and tune and warm up.

Backup vocalists at the back, saxophones, clarinets, flutes and trumpets to the right, keyboards, basses and drums to the left and the lead vocalist at the front, which is Utau, of course!"

"Hey Amu, isn't Utau the bitch who dumped salad on you this morning. Well, I'm not sure cause I wasn't there," Rima whispered to me.

"Yeah she was. Fuck her."

"Haha, langguageee Amu!"

"Hehe."

"Everyone, places! Wait, is Utau here yet?" Cecile sensei asked.

"Not yet sensei, she was signing autographs in the dorm hallway last time I saw her."

'Wow, idol much? This sure was going to be hard to get this bitch alone so I can punch her,' I thought silently.

"Okay then thanks John. I'm surprised you aren't so crazy about Utau!" the teacher said.

"OF COURSE I AM! I BROKE MY LEG AND FRACTURED MY ARM TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH FROM HER FIRST!"

He shows us his leg and arm.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary, John?"

"Of course not sensei, I would never miss the chance to see Utau, especially when it's HER subject, music!"

The teacher facepalms.

"Wow, is this kid crazy?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure that all the other boys in the academy would do this as well, and perhaps much more, Amu."

"What kind of school is this?"

I sighed.

"I don't know, but those 'popular' annoying bitches seem extremely popular that students are willing to die for them!"

"We sooo need to teach them a lesson or two, Rima!

"Are you a psychic or what?"

"Ahaha of course I am."

"Haha. Anyway, let's get to our places. Amu, the bass section is over there and I will be right next to you since im on the keyboard. Oohh and remember to pretend to play really bad."

"Roger."

Rima plays the keyboard and is actually amazing at it, she could even put Mozart to shame!

I play the bass and I started last year. I think im okayyy...maybe a little more than decent?

I walked to the bass area and picked up a random pink bass to make me look nerdy. I wrongly tuned the bass and waited for everyone else.

"Oh My God, does she have the brain of a 5-year old?

"Pink? Seriously? And does she even know how to play the bass? She can't even tune properly!"

"Yeah! At least we know that we aren't the geeks of the school!"

**A/N-**

**Hey guys!**

**Are you enjoying my story so far?**

**Well, I have some goals that I want to reach...can u guys help me?**

**Goals: 50 reviews! **

**Thx for staying with me :3**

**So far**

**Amuto = 6**

**Kukamu = 0**

**Do we have any kukamu lovers out there?**

**Until the next update ~**

**Love AmethysToriii .~**


End file.
